Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Dzieci Śmierci
Okej, to ma być kontynuacja Córki Mgły, którą obiecałam już dawno temu. Miałam wstawić w sobotę, ale wyjeżdżam, więc, postanowiłam wstawić dziś. Po tytule można się domyślić, kto będzie głównymi narratorami :) Pisane tak samo jak Córka Mgły. Zapraszam serdecznie. Postaram się nie wstawiać piosenek. To opowiadanie, nie będzie tak makabryczne ;) 'Prolog' Nico Siedzę przygnębiony przy ognisku. Przed oczami migają mi obrazy Bianki i Any. Nie zobaczę już żadnej z nich. Bianca nie żyje, a Ana… nie wiem co się stało, ale nie wyczuwam jej w świecie duchów. I jestem pewien, że wciąż żyje. Zbiera mi się na płacz. Przypominam sobie ceremonię. Ruby wrzuciła czarno- srebrny całun prosto w ogień. Przywołuję ducha siostry. Chcę z nią porozmawiać. Po odprawieniu stosownych rytuałów, spoglądam w twarz utraconej siostry. Jest taka sama jak w chwili śmierci. Uśmiecham się ponuro. -Co słychać w podziemiu?-mówię. Ona się uśmiecha. -Tęsknisz za mną?-pyta się. Kiwam ponuro głową.- Chcę się odrodzić.-mówi. -Na- na… na prawdę?- dukam. Ona tylko się uśmiecha.- Chcę żebyś wróciła. -Może spotkamy się kiedyś. I… wszystkiego najlepszego braciszku. Rzeczywiście, nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy minęły te wszystkie miesiące. Dziś naprawdę są moje urodziny. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale Bianca rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Usiadłem z powrotem, jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony niż na początku. Chciało mi się płakać. Nagle ognisko gaśnie. Dookoła mnie roi się od mgły. Słyszę ten głos, pełen złości i zirytowania. -Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć! Wiedziałeś o tym!- cofam się. Kiedy nagle coś pojawia się przede mną. Z mgły formuje się sylwetka. Wygląda inaczej niż pół roku temu. Wygląda jakby się postarzała. Ma krótsze włosy, skórzaną kurtkę i czarne podarte spodnie. Patrzy na mnie z wściekłością. -Żyjesz...- udaje mi się wydusić. -Oczywiście, że tak idioto.- mówi ze zirytowaniem.- Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, kto jest żywy a kto nie. Wiedziałeś o tym. Wiedziałeś o tym układzie...- rozpoczyna tyradę. Świetny prezent urodzinowy, nie ma co. -Zaraz, o jakim układzie?-pytam zdezorientowany. -Moja matka, poprosiła Hadesa, o pozwolenie zamienienia mnie w... TO, tuż przed moją śmiercią. Więc żyję. W zamian, za uratowanie mi życia, zostałam twoją niańką. - Zaraz… czyli, zostałaś zamieniona w niematerialną postać? Jesteś czymś w rodzaju ducha?- pytam. -Nie, jestem materialna. Kiedy chcę mogę zmienić się w zwykłą mgłę. Ale po co chcesz to wiedzieć?- mówi. Słychać, że jej złość już trochę osłabła. Czuję, że spokojnie mogę zadawać jej pytania, jednak poruszam się po grząskim gruncie. Układam pytanie, które jak mam nadzieję, jej nie wkurzy. -Czyli, że twój wiek został zahamowany? Tak jak w przypadku Thalii?- pytam ostrożnie. Kręci głową. –Będę się normalnie starzeć, a jeśli będę grzeczna i wywiążę się ze swoich obowiązków, matka przemieni mnie z powrotem w człowieka. To znaczy, jestem człowiekiem, ale w innej postaci. – wyjaśnia mi, jakbym był niedorozwinięty. Mimo to uśmiecham się. -Co się szczerzysz?-pyta. -Nic, nic.- mówię z uśmiechem. 'Rozdział 1' -Powinieneś się ostrzyc. Zapuściłeś się w ostatnim czasie.- mówi. Marudzi. Zresztą robi to, odkąd mi się pokazała. Jestem ciekawy w jaki sposób udaje jej się wyrzucać z siebie takie ilości słów. Dowiedziałem się, że jej matka potrzebowała pozwolenia Hadesa. Podobno, gdy Zeus zmienił Thalię w sosnę, był nieźle wkurzony. No, w końcu nie pozwolił zabrać swojej córki do podziemia. Nie jestem zbytnio zadowolony, że teraz będzie za mną łazić, dzień i noc. Zero spokoju. -Możesz się łaskawie przymknąć?-mówię. Robi urażoną minę, ale już się nie odzywa. Dowiedziałem się też, że choć wygląda jakby była samą mgłą, potrafi dotknąć żywej istoty. Boleśnie się o tym przekonałem. Bezwiednie pocieram dłonią policzek. Choć zrobiła to tydzień temu, boli nadal. Pod tym względem się nie zmieniła. Gdy dowiedziałem się, że moja siostra zamierza się odrodzić, coś jakby we mnie pękło. Już jej nie uratuję. Wzdycham. Coś złego zaczęło się dziać ze śmiercią. Potwory nie umierają. Więc może jeśli Bianca jeszcze się nie odrodziła, mam szanse wyprowadzić ją z podziemia. I właśnie udało mi się namówić moją ,,niańkę” na krótką wycieczkę do Hadesu. Jesteśmy już blisko wejścia do podziemia. Zauważyłem, że im bliżej jesteśmy krainy śmierci Ana zaczyna blednąć. Wzrusza ramionami i każe mi iść przodem. Super. Jak coś na nas wyskoczy to najpierw zeżre mnie. Schodzimy ciemnymi schodami w dół i w dół, przez bardzo długo. Całe szczęście, że nie musimy się tarabanić przez studio Requiem. Nie mam ochoty spotykać się teraz z Charonem. Idziemy spokojnie. Trochę to trwa, zanim, docieramy na łąki Elizjum. Ana jest już prawie przeźroczysta. Blednę. Jej tu już nie ma. Zwieszam smutno głowę i kieruję się w stronę łąk Asfodelowych, bo niestety musimy wyjść głównym wyjściem. Ale tam widzę coś innego. Ducha. Ducha kogoś, kto był kiedyś dzieckiem Hadesa. Od pierwszego spojrzenia widzę, że pamięta wszystko o sobie. Ale nie jest zwykłym dzieckiem Hadesa. Czuję coś jakby nieco… odmiennego. Ona jest dzieckiem Plutona. Mimo wszystko, jest moją przyrodnią siostrą i postanawiam ją wyprowadzić. Jest zdziwiona na mój widok. Ana ciągnie mnie za rękaw. Patrzy na mnie błagalnie, żebyśmy stąd wyszli. To miejsce źle na nią działa. Ledwo ją widzę. Wyprowadzam więc moją nową siostrę przez jedno z dziwnych przejść. -Więc jak się nazywasz?-pytam ją. -Jestem Hazel Levesqe.- mówi tylko.- Jestem córką Plutona jak już pewnie wiesz.- Widzę już koniec tunelu. Wychodzimy na zewnątrz. Hazel upada na kolana. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna była poza podziemiem. -Nią też będę musiała się opiekować?-pyta Ana niewinnym głosem. -Lepiej dla niej będzie, jeśli nie.- odburkuję. Pomagam podnieść się siostrze. Stawia pierwsze kroki. Dotyka kamieni, liści. Uśmiecha się. -Kiedy umarłaś?- pytam. Gdyby stało się to niedawno, nie zachowywałaby się tak. No, chyba. -W latach czterdziestych.- odpowiada z melancholią. Straciłem starszą siostrę, to mam drugą, jeszcze starszą. Ku moim zdziwieniu Ana podchodzi do Hazel i kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu. -Nie przejmuj się. Przecież jesteś już żywa. Nie ma się czym martwić.-mówi uspokajającym głosem. I przy okazji nakazuje mi coś zrobić. -Chodź, kupimy coś do jedzenia.- mówię. Otaczam ją ramieniem i prowadzę w stronę najbliższego sklepu. Hazel rozgląda się przerażona. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego. No, cóż, mi też trochę zajęło przyzwyczajenie się do tego. Za dużo nowych rzeczy. W jej czasach było to nie do pomyślenia. Te wszystkie Ipady, laptopy… Mnie na początku też przyprawiało to o ból głowy. -To chodźcie!-mówi radośnie Ana. Łapie nas pod ręce, choć Hazel jest niesamowicie zdziwiona.- Wy się najecie, a ja popatrzę i popilnuję was, żebyście sobie nie zrobili krzywdy. Rozdział 2 -Szybciej. Nie ma czasu do stracenia!- krzyczy wesoło nasza pani niania. Łatwo jej mówić. Nie może się zmęczyć. Z dnia na dzień jest coraz bardziej denerwująca. Coś mi każe iść w kierunku Kalifornii. Hazel co chwila robi zdziwioną minę. Gdy widzi samochody, albo jak ludzie rozmawiają przez telefon. Wlokę się po mieście ze zwariowanym pół-duchem i siostrą z innej epoki. Cudownie. Usiłujemy dotrzeć na miejsce nim się zciemni i wylezą potwory. Gdy słyszę łupnięcie kosza na śmieci o ziemię, od razu przeczuwam niebezpieczeństwo. Ale tym razem to tylko bezdomny. Odwracam się i biegnę za dziewczynami. Zaprzyjaźniły się, co jest plusem, jeśli Ana ma się opiekować Hazel. Nie odpowiada mi tak długie przebywanie wśród innych ludzi. Ana wspomina coś o tym, że jestem aspołeczny. W sumie chyba ma rację. Ponownie słyszę hałas. Ale tym razem wiem co za poczwara go stworzyła. Harpia. Zapewne zła. Biegniemy do przodu. Musimy dostać się w bezpieczne miejsce. Skręcam w prawo. Wpadamy do dziury. -I ty to nazywasz bezpiecznym miejscem?!- mówię ze złością. -Poczekamy, aż harpia poleci dalej i wyjdziemy.- odpowiada. Kręcę ze zrezygnowaniem głową. Siadam przy Hazel. Za dużo się dzieje. Wiem, że nie może sobie z tym poradzić. Rozmawiam z nią, a tymczasem nad nami przelatuje harpia. No, cóż, tym razem miała rację. -Możemy już wyjść?-pytam. Każe mi czekać. W końcu daje sygnał, że wszystko w porządku i wypełzamy z dziury. Zauważam dwójkę ludzi stojących jakby na straży. Podchodzimy do nich. Gdy zauważają, że jestem uzbrojony, unoszą wojowniczo broń. Pokazuję, że nie mam złych zamiarów. -Taaa. Syn Hadesa i nie ma złych zamiarów.- Ana szepcze mi do ucha ze zirytowaniem . Nie widać jej teraz. Może nie chce, żeby ją widzieli. Coś mi każe iść za nimi. Za mną podąża Hazel. Boi się. Ja szczerze mówiąc też. Rozdział 3 Wychodzimy na otwartą przestrzeń. To, co widzimy jest… niesamowite? Jedyne co przychodzi mi na myśl, to drugi obóz. A więc jednak. Istnieją rzymskie aspekty naszych rodziców. I mają dzieci. -Co to za miejsce?- pytam. -Obóz Jupiter. Musimy was zaprowadzić do naszego pretora Reyny. Super. Zaraz wszyscy zginiemy. No, nie wszyscy, bo Any nie da się zaliczyć do w pełni żywych. Schodzimy w dół. Wszyscy patrzą na nas dziwnie. Słyszę chichot za moimi plecami. Chcę się odwrócić i trzasnąć ją w twarz, ale wiem, że byłoby to dziwne. Czuję, że musze tu zostawić Hazel. Sam muszę wyruszyć dalej. Staram zachowywać się naturalnie. -Naturalnie? Czyli jak?- na kopyta krów hery! Czy ona czyta mi w myślach? Zresztą muszę opanować emocje. Jeden z tych strażników dźga mnie w plecy głowicą miecza. Boli, ale dzielnie idę dalej.Wchodzimy do jakiegoś budynku. Wcześniej odebrano mi broń. Patrzę i widzę czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Ma fioletową togę. Zapewne to jest Reyna, pretor. Kiwa głową na strażników i zostaję z Hazel. Obok dziewczyny siedzą dwa psy. Jeden złoty, drugi srebrny. Warczą na mnie wrogo. -Kim jesteście?- pyta. Postanawiam zaryzykować i przedstawić się. -Jestem Nico di Angelo, syn Ha… Plutona.- o mały włos.- A to jest moja siostra Hazel Levesqe. -Nie wyglądacie na rodzeństwo.- mówi. Patrzy na nas z pewnością siebie.- Ale psy cię nie pożarły, więc chyba mówisz prawdę. Czego tu chcecie? -Chcę zapewnić Hazel dom. Mi jest on niepotrzebny. Wolę samotność. Ale chcę by była bezpieczna.- wyznaję. Siostra patrzy na mnie. Dziękuje mi wzrokiem. Ale w jej oczach widzę też strach. -No, cóż. Możesz mnie zostawić ze swoją siostrą? Chciałabym ją wypytać o parę rzeczy.- mówi Reyna. Zgadzam się. Wychodzę. Dziwnie się czuję. Oddycham z ulgą. Pod spojrzeniem Reyny czułem się niepewnie. Słyszę stłumiony chichot obok mojego ucha. Odwracam się i patrzę w próżnię. Strażnicy spoglądają na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Wtedy też widzę lara, rzymskiego ducha. Patrzy ze wzburzeniem w miejsce tuż obok mnie. Powietrze jakby faluje. Widzę czyjąś niewyraźną sylwetkę obok mnie. Ana ze złości pokazuje się. Duch krzyczy coś po łacinie, co brzmi podejrzanie jak „Greek!” Bierze zamach widmowym mieczem, a ona po prostu go odpycha i rozpływa się we mgle. Wszyscy są tak samo zdezorientowani jak ja. Hazel wychodzi. Jest nieco blada. Uśmiecha się do mnie na powitanie. -Mówi, że chce z tobą porozmawiać.- mówi. Siada spokojnie na kamiennym stopniu. Wchodzę ostrożnie do środka. Rozdział 4 Hazel Mój „brat” wygląda dosyć pociesznie, mimo że trochę niechlujnie. Jest blady jak niektóre duchy w podziemiu. Przypomina mi trochę ojca, z tymi czarnymi jak kamień oczami. Wyglądamy całkiem inaczej. Trochę dziwnie się czuję. Właśnie wróciłam z podziemia. Nico załatwił mi nowy dom. Siadam na przydzielonej mi pryczy. Wszyscy tu są tacy mili dla mnie, ale wiem że to się zmieni, jak trochę tu pobędę. -Wszystko dobrze?- z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie czyjś głos. Patrzę w pół-przeźroczystą twarz Any. Jest czymś co nieustannie przypomina mi o moim starym życiu, a właściwie śmierci. -Mniej więcej.- wzdycham. Boję się, ze po moich policzkach pociekną łzy. Podlatuje do mnie i siada obok. -Słuchaj może i jestem młodsza o ponad pół wieku, ale przeżyłam dosyć sporo. Będzie dobrze. -Długo znasz mojego brata?- pytam. Chcę się o nim dowiedzieć trochę więcej. -Właściwie to znałam go przez tydzień, kiedy jeszcze żyłam. Wiem, że jego matka została zabita przez Z… Jupitera, a jego siostra zginęła podczas walki. Lubi jedzenie z Magdonalda, potrafi panować na ziemią, jego ulubionym zwierzątkiem jest Cerber… no i tyle ci mogę powiedzieć.- kończy z uśmiechem. Wciąż nie wiem o nim wiele. Ale to chociaż jest więcej niż nic. Rozdział 5 Minęło trochę czasu. Wciąż nie wykazałam się wystarczającą odwagą. Jak za każdym razem, kiedy gorzej się czuję siedzę niedaleko jednorożców. Od zawsze lubiłam konie. Dziś zdarzył mi się mały wspomnieniowy odlot. Przypomniał mi się pierwszy dzień szkoły. Nie było wtedy tak źle. Jeszcze wtedy nie uważali mojej matki za wiedźmę. Zresztą nieważne. Wtedy coś jakby płoszy jednorożce. Rzucają się szaleńczo do przodu. Najgorzej, że w ich zagrodzie są ludzie. Wybiegam naprzód, przeskakuję nad ogrodzeniem i skupiam się na ich rogach. Są zrobione z metali szlachetnych. Skupiam się na zatrzymaniu ich w miejscu. O dziwo, słuchają. Rozpędzony przodownik stada, omal nie wpada na chłopaka. Zatrzymuje się tuż przed nim. Oddycham z ulgą. Nikomu nic się nie stało. *** -Hazel Levesqe, dziś udowodniłaś, swoje męstwo.- mówi Reyna. Podchodzi do mnie i wypala mi tatuaż na ramieniu. Jest tam znak mojego ojca i jedna kreska, na znak jednego roku. Od teraz należę do legionu. I nic tego nie zmieni. No, chyba że moja śmierć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach